Recomenzar
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Sakuno ha decidido dejar a Ryoma a causa de sus multiples desiluciones pero el no esta dispueto a perder al amor de su vida


Este es mi primer sogfic o intento de espero que les guste la canción se llama para empezar y es de Leonel garcia

_**Que más me da**_

_**Me preguntas que es lo que nos queda por salvar**_

_**Que para que quiero regresar**_

_**Que importa ya, se han roto mil cosas que no quieres arreglar**_

_**Quieres encontrar otro lugar**_

_**Pero al menos quiero contestar**_

_**Porque no me rindo, quiero verte una vez más**_

Era la primera vez que se paraba frente a esa puerta después de meses, no le gustaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo lo que ella le había dicho por teléfono no era nada alentador, TERMINEMOS esa palabra se repetía sin cesar en su mente no recordaba mucho de su plática pero ESA palabra no se borro desde que ella la pronunciara, entendía que tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando siempre tan frio, tan distante como si el que ella estuviera allí para él simplemente no importara, había olvidado cumpleaños, aniversarios y otras fechas especiales, la había hecho sentir triste infinidad de veces a lo largo de los años, era normal que ella termina hartándose y diciéndole que se iría, que trataría de recuperar de la manera que pudiera los años dedicados a su persona, mismos que espero pacientemente a que la buscara aunque fuera para verla un momento cosa que casi nunca sucedía, se encargo de romper montón de promesas que juro cumpliría por lo que tenia presente que era su última oportunidad de recuperar a la única mujer que había amado.

_**Para empezar**_

_**Haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar**_

_**Cuando hablas llenas todo de verdad**_

_**Y haces que me olvide de la soledad**_

Toco la puerta y allí estaba ella más bella de lo que podía recordar su rostro increíblemente se mostraba sonrojado aún cuando el rastro de la tristeza era más que evidente, se lo había dicho saldría con él para darle final a la relación que hasta ese momento sostenían, no sabía cómo termino logrando que ella lo detestara como la mayoría de la personas, si bien ante el mundo siempre se había mostrado de forma arrogante ante los demás pero eso solo era una careta para mantenerse a salvo del dolor y la soledad no quería volver a sufrir por ser abandonado, como cuando su hermano se marcho, e irónicamente por eso estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba en este mundo.

_**Para empezar**_

_**Nunca quise envejecer con nadie más**_

_**Y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas**_

_**Solo sé que quiero estar en donde estas**_

Fueron a cenar pero contrario a lo que se podría pensar no era un lugar lujosos era un pequeño e intimo restaurante cercano al instituto donde se conocieran, lo habían abierto hace poco y se le ocurrió que sería el lugar perfecto para empezar a remediar todos sus errores, porque desgraciadamente no lo dejaron utilizar las instalaciones de seigaku aunque realmente lo intento por más de una semana estuvo sobre el director para que se lo permitiera y aún así el viejo no cedió eso realmente lo molesto, la cena termino en un sepulcral silencio totalmente incomodo nada parecido a como era antes.

_**Nos fue muy mal**_

_**Los buenos momentos empezaron a faltar**_

_**Luego comenzamos a dudar**_

_**Me asuste y no te puede parar**_

_**Pero ni un segundo te he dejado de extrañar**_

Después de la cena caminaron a través del parque que los viera siendo solo unos críos, el mismo donde él solía enseñarle a jugar tenis, donde ambos se declararon, donde tuvieron su primera cita, el mudo testigo de su primer beso, el lugar donde se escondían del resto de los regulares para evitar sus comentarios, el silencio nunca se les hizo más largo que en ese momento los buenos y los malos recuerdos se mezclaban a medida que avanzaban, él comenzó a salir a torneos cada vez con más frecuencia, cada vez era más rara la ocasión en que podían verse, hablaban por teléfono cada vez menos, y aun así ella siempre estaba allí esperándolo con un sonrisa un abrazo y un te quiero en los labios tal vez allí empezó todo… la primera vez que se ausento por más de un mes y la vio al regresar se pregunto si era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, si merecía tenerla a su lado, temía dañarla por ser como es pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo optando por el silencio, un silencio que lo mataba con el tiempo y aún teniendo esa fotografía siempre con él, una fotografía de hace muchos ayeres que le recordaba a la dueña de su corazón pero ese era su mayor secreto.

_**Para empezar**_

_**Haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar**_

_**Cuando hablas llenas todo de verdad**_

_**Y haces que me olvide de la soledad**_

**-Sakuno-** por fin se rompió el silencio **- no me abandones -** intentaba sonar como una orden, cuando realmente era una súplica -** no me dejes solo-** pronuncio mientras la tomo por la mano deteniendo su andar obligándola a voltear a verlo (puesto que caminaba frente a él), solo para abrazarla como si fuera a desaparecer en ese mismo instante **-no podría vivir sin ti, sin oír tu voz aunque sea a través del teléfono - **coloco su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello para poder susurrarle **- es gracias a ti que puedo comprender al mundo- **

**-Ryoma….- **susurro su nombre como si fuera la primera vez **- es lo mejor para los dos- ** trataba de que la frase sonara como una afirmación cuando la voz se le estaba quebrando **- ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño, es mejor dejarlo aquí- ** pronuncio tratando de separarse de él

_**Para empezar**_

_**Nunca quise envejecer con nadie más**_

_**Y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas**_

_**Solo sé que quiero estar en donde estas**_

Él se aferro con más fuerza al cuerpo de la chica **-NO, acaso no lo entiendes Sakuno mi vida tiene sentido porque estas en ella, se… se que nunca te lo he dicho o demostrado pero sin ti yo no valgo nada- ** dijo sin soltarla para terminar de hablar **- TE AMO y si no estás conmigo entonces nada tiene sentido, nunca he imaginado a nadie que no seas Tú a mi lado -** soltó un poco a la chica para que ella pudiera verle la cara, misma por la que corrían lagrimas **- por favor empecemos de nuevo, déjame corregir mis errores-**

**- no lo sé, ya he sufrido mucho y no quiero volver a hacerlo-** dijo bajando la cara para no ver el rostro de la persona más importante en su vida**-Ryoma, hay errores que difícilmente pueden ser reparados-**

_**Para empezar**_

_**Haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar**_

_**Cuando hablas llenas todo de verdad**_

_**Y haces que me olvide de la soledad**_

**-lo sé, pero eres lo único que realmente me importa-** la tomo por el mentón haciéndola que levantara la cara para verlo **- Sakuno el mundo no importa si no puedo hacer que me perdones, solo… solo dame una oportunidad sino funciona te juro que yo mismo me alejare de ti para siempre -** concluyo abrazándola nuevamente

**-Ryoma…. Yo… yo… - **no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió como era besada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo recordó la razón por la que lo amaba, la razón por la que era la única que podía entenderlo y decidió que nunca es tarde para recomenzar

Sé que Ryoma me quedo muy OCC pero la canción se prestaba espero que les haya gustado y si no los tomatazos también son bien recibidos


End file.
